


Mine

by Celinarose



Category: Cupid (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: "Stay. Look at me. Smile. My Rosa, please."





	Mine

My Rosa,  
Why do you not stay?  
We'll laugh together,   
Like little girls again,  
Don't leave me here, please,   
_(Don't go, don't go, don't go, my sister)_  
Else the shadows come out to play.

My Rosa,  
Why do you not look at me?  
We'll share our secrets,  
Like old companions again,  
Don't believe the monster, please,  
 _(Don't listen, don't listen, don't listen, my friend)_  
Else, darkness is all you'll see.

My Rosa,  
Why do you not smile?  
We'll lay side by side,  
Like enamoured lovers again,  
Don't tell me what you are,  
 _(Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, my heart)_  
Else, it shall be the end of Catherine Perride.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a burst of inspiration that happened. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
